Night of the Ravager
by Blues32
Summary: AU Reverse World. After being contacted by a mysterious person called the Ravager, the Titans set up a plan to get rid of the HIVE once and for all. ...but can they really trust the Ravager? Mutliple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. The Ravager in this story is Wade DeFarge in case you were curious. I wrote this a LONG time ago, but never got around to posting it. I tried to go over it for problems with continuity, but there could still be some errors. If you could include anything you notice (which means you better have read my other stories) I'd appreciate it. As usual, you don't get the last chapter unless SOMEBODY reviews. By the way, I'll be doing Halloween stories eventually.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Night of the Ravager"**

**Chapter One**

**Jump City Docks: Dead of Night**

Changeling: Anyone else think this is a waste of time? Anyone?

Raven: **I'm starting to agree with you…which shows how bad the situation is.**

The Titanss were waiting for someone. They had been contacted by someone who had promised them a way to get back at and maybe even get rid of, the HIVE. They were skeptical…until it occurred to them that they had been found out and if they didn't go along they might find their secret base not-so secret anymore.

Raven: **We've been waiting here for almost an hour now. This reeks of a trap.**

Robin: Relax. Maybe they want to be "fashionably late".

Starfire: I never understood that term.

: It means to be noticeably late, yet not irritating anyone.

The Titans gasped.

: Of course, I've been here for almost forty-five minutes now. I just wanted to watch you all for a while. See who was level headed and what have you.

Robin: Who are you?

Ravager: My name is the Ravager.

Thunder clap. Lightening flash.

Terra: Ooo…nice effect.

Ravager: Quite.

Robin: You said you had a plan.

Ravager: I did.

Silence. Shade began growling. Raven placed her hand on his head and he stopped.

Raven: **My friend here is running out of patience. What is your plan and why should we care?**

Ravager: My plan is simple. I've arrange for you to get some help.

Robin: Help?

Ravager: Just listen and I'll explain everything.

:CUE THEME:

**HIVE Tower**

Mammoth stomped down the halls, furious. Those that saw him past had to hold back their laughter for fear of being pummeled. He found who he was looking for, leaning against the wall, looking rather smug.

Mammoth: You…

Gizmo: What's the matter? Don't you like your new 'do?

Mammoth: I ain't got a new 'do! I ain't got a 'do at all!

Mammoth was bald. Completely and utterly bald. He didn't even have eyebrows. Gizmo grinned wickedly.

Gizmo: See what happens when you mess with the best?

Mammoth: I'll get you back for this, gnome.

Gizmo: And I'll get you back with something worse, ya hairless ape. You can't win against me. You come up with some crude little prank and I'll throw something worse at you.

Mammoth gritted his teeth. All he did was sneak into Gizmo's room and polish his head. Maybe he shouldn't have used that much turtle wax. Still, it was funny, what with his head being so shiny and all. Couldn't the little midget take a joke!

Gizmo: Don't get your panties in a bunch. It'll grow back…in a couple of days.

Mammoth: …I hate you.

Gizmo stuck his tongue out at him and walked away. Mammoth sighed. Gizmo was right. No matter what he came up with, Gizmo's prank would be more high-tech and possibly permanent. Maybe he should try someone else. Hmm…

**Jinx's Room**

Jinx took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Jinx: I don't know about this.

Krystal: Hey, I do this all the time with Blackfire. It's no big, I promise.

Jinx: But…I like my hair the way it is.

Krystal: Jinxy, Jinxy, Jinxy…that pony tail look is going out of style! You gotta diversify!

Jinx sighed and looked in the mirror. She really did like her hair the way it was…but maybe Krystal was right. Maybe she was being boring. Maybe…just maybe…there was a hair style that she'd like even more.

Jinx: Let's do it.

Krystal squealed happily and set a basket of hair supplies next to Jinx's mirror/dresser. She placed a stool down in front of it and patted it. Jinx reluctantly sat down and Krystal got to work. Jinx winced as her pony tailed hair was undone from it's near perpetual…ponytail.

Krystal: So…how's life treating you?

Jinx: Krystal, we…ow, not so hard! We live in the same tower.

Krystal: Yeah, I know. This is the sort of thing hairdressers talk about. I've been to beauty salons you know. Haven't you?

Jinx: No. I don't have time for that sort of thing.

Krystal clicked her tongue.

Krystal: Shame on you! A girl needs to know how to relax. No wonder you're so stressed.

Jinx: I'm the leader of a superhero team. I've no time to be pampered.

Krystal: And you wonder why Sonionionic flirts with other girls…

Jinx winced, both from the comment and the fact that Krystal had tugged too hard again.

Jinx: What's that supposed to mean?

Krystal: It means that some guys like to treat their girls once and a while.

Jinx: How would YOU know?

Krystal: I read books.

Jinx: …why?

Krystal: Don't you ever read books about gay people? Don't you wonder how it works and feels?

Jinx: …I have you for that. You two practically put on a show for us.

Krystal: Touché. The point is, if you don't learn to relax…you might lose him. Sonikku, a flirter he may be, has shown a lot of loyalty to you. You should reward him for that.

Jinx: Re…jeez, is that enough gel? Reward him how?

Krystal: Hell, I don't know. What ever it is you straight girls do. Strip tease, lap dance, SOMETHING. The poor guy is probably ready to explode from tension.

Krystal had a point, now that she thought about it. Sonic had been very loyal. The guy was a natural at getting girls. He had looks and a certain charm that seemed to get the attention of the ladies. She had little doubt that some girls with morals less then her own (like Raven) had made moves on him before yet he never did anything (she slipped locator on him to be sure) with them. Not that he wasn't aware of the locator. He thought it was "team regulation". Poor sap.

Jinx: …but…what if something happens?

Krystal: What, you don't think we can handle ourselves?

Jinx: No, of course I think you can handle yourselves…but you're my responsibility as team leader. If something unexpected pops up…if a trap or something caught one of you…

Krystal: That doesn't make it your fault. You give us commands in battle, but we have our own common sense. If we can't sense a trap…maybe we shouldn't be on the team in the first place.

Jinx: No way. You guys are the best.

Krystal: Aw, you're making me blush. Okay, how about this?

Jinx tilted her head.

Jinx: I don't know. I look like some big eared cat with my hair like that.

Krystal: That's the idea. With your bad luck powers, looking like a cat would work fine.

Jinx's hair looked like it does in the cartoon. She studied her reflection a bit more.

Jinx: No…no, I'm sorry, but it's just not me. Looks kind of…evil.

Krystal shrugged and poured something into her hair to dissolve the massive amount of gel. After waiting for a moment for it to work, she started again.

Jinx: Anyway…back to Sonic…do you really think he'll leave me?

Krystal's face took on a thoughtful expression.

Krystal: Hard to say. He's been pretty patient with you so far and all. I can't say I know how the male mind works…half the time I don't think it works at all.

Jinx chuckled softly. Maybe Krystal was right. It did feel good to relax for once. Even when she was with Sonic, she was often thinking about something else. Right now, however, her mind was only on her hair, her boyfriend, and the conversation. So this was what it felt like to not worry about imminent destruction. Nice.

Krystal: But if I was him, I'd be getting a little annoyed. You seem so…unmotivated when you're kissing him.

Jinx: You're watching that closely!

Krystal: You got a cute mouth.

Jinx looked uncomfortable. Krystal laughed.

Krystal: Kidding. I told you before, I'm very observant, remember? Don't try and do stuff just because you think you should, do it because you want to. You DO like him don't you?

Jinx: Of course. He's…funny…smart…considerate...

Jinx hesitated to go on. Krystal nudged her.

Krystal: Think of this as therapy. What you say never leaves this room unless it sounds like you're going to hurt others or yourself.

Jinx: …he's got a tight ass.

Krystal laughed.

Krystal: I knew you had it in you! What else?

Jinx: Well, he's not exactly hard on the eyes.

Krystal: I think he needs a goatee. Just my opinion. There.

Jinx stared in the mirror. She glanced up at her "stylist" and spoke with a threatening growl in her voice.

Jinx: You better be kidding, Krystal.

Krystal grinned nervously. She thought the pigtails were a nice touch. Oh well.

Krystal: Sorry, sorry. Let's try again.

Jinx: So what about you? How's things with Blackfire been?

Krystal: …actually…I'm kind of worried.

Jinx: About what?

Krystal: Well…I don't know if you noticed…but I'm kinda childish sometimes.

Jinx sweatdropped.

Jinx: Really? You?

Krystal: So I'm told. …I think I annoy her when I do that…but I'm just being me. If I have to stop being me to keep her as my lover, then it must be wrong, right?

Jinx: …right. Have you tried being…someone else?

Krystal: …been thinking about it.

Jinx: Try it and give it time. If she doesn't ask you what's wrong…and I mean seriously, none of that joking around crap, then you know it wasn't meant to be.

Krystal: You're right. Wow, you're really smart, Jinxitity.

Jinx: Eh.

**Titan HQ: Main Room**

The Titans were preparing to carry out Ravager's plan, though not all of them liked it. Shade made some sound like a cross between a snort and a snarl. Raven clicked her tongue and waved a finger at him.

Raven: **Now Shade, don't be like that.**

Changeling: What's his problem?

Raven: **He doesn't like the whole, "splitting up" thing.**

Robin: Neither do I.

Starfire: Robin, we have been through this. Together they are powerful, but individually we have a chance. We have tried to separate them by playing them against each other, but that has not succeeded. Thus, a new plan of action is required.  
Cyborg: Yeah, we'll be fine. You'll see.

Robin: Hmph…

Terra: Besides, we won't be alone. Right?

Robin: Yeah, but…

Raven: **But nothing. You're concerned over nothing.**

Robin hoped his friends were right.

**HIVE Tower: Main Room**

Blackfire and Red X were going over make-up tips as Sonic and Gizmo played a video game when the alarm went off.

Gizmo: Crud. Just when I was about to make my come back.

Sonic: Dream on, puny-man.

The others came in, Jinx's hair back in its usual ponytail. She started typing at the computer.

Sonic: Uh…baby, why does your hair smell like a chemical plant?

Jinx: Not now, Sonic. …besides, I'd rather not talk about…oh crap.

Mammoth: Wass'a matter?

Jinx: Trouble…all over the city. The Titans have split up and are trashing seven different locations.

Red X: We have to stop them as quickly as we can. We'll need to split up.

Jinx: That's probably what they want!

Blackfire: (solemn) Maybe so…but with all those lives at stake we can't just try and take them down one at a time. We have no choice.

Jinx clenched her fists.

Jinx: You're right. Just…be careful, okay?

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Night of the Ravager"**

**Chapter Two**

**Carnival**

Sonic whistled the circus theme to himself as he looked over the destruction of the carnival. The place was deserted. Maybe whoever trashed the place left already.

Sonic: (muttering) Like I'm ever that lucky.

Sonic rolled out of the way of the huge oncoming rock. Terra rose out of it and stood on top, arms crossed.

Terra: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the greatest show on Earth.

Sonic: That's the circus.

Terra: What?  
Sonic: That line you just said. That's the circus. The greatest show on Earth is the circus. This is a carnival.

Terra: Carnivals apply to that too!

Sonic: They do not!

Terra: Oh whatever.

Terra raised her arms and rocks shot out of the ground. Sonic used the sound of the earth ripping free of itself to destroy them.

Sonic: We've done this before, Terra. Sound beats rock like paper, baby.

Terra: Maybe. But there's one thing that beats everything else.

Sonic: Magma?

Terra tapped her chin in thought.

Terra: Good, but not what I had in mind.

There was a rumbling under the ground and suddenly Sonic was hit with a high pressure blast of water. He flew back into the "strength tester". He landed with a thud, hitting the bell.

Sonic: (dazed) I win… I'll take the teddy bear…

Aqualad: Tidal wave.

Sonic stood up. Aqualad…former partner of the so-called King of the Sea, Aquaman. Anyone whose sole power was to talk to fish didn't rate too high in Sonic's book. Unfortunately, Aqualad could also control water. He wore the bones of fish as armor. Strange how much protection they afforded him, given that fish bones really aren't that hard. They must have ate a lot of calcium before they died.

Sonic: That was going to be my next guess.

Terra and Aqualad raised their arms and prepared to attack. Sonic took a fighting stance. This could be harder then he thought. He dodged the first barrage of rocks, hopping over them, ducking under them, and generally just avoiding them. He saved the sound of impact to disrupt the water being shot at him. He worked his way over to Aqualad and kicked him in his chin with a nice flipping kick. He was hit from behind with a rock. He staggered to his feet. Terra hovered over him.

Terra: What's the matter, Sonic? No usual, "Why'd you betray us, Terra" crap today?

Sonic: Nah. Why be a broken record?

Terra: Good point. Of course once I'm done with you…

Sonic suddenly sank down into the mud. He could feel the hardening Earth begin to crush him.

Terra: …you'll just be broken.

Aqualad: Hey, be careful. You remember the deal, don't you?

Terra: Go screw a dolphin. He's not going to die…just get REALLY REALLY close.

Sonic: Don't I get a say in this?

Terra: Not really.

Sonic: I insist.

Sonic opened his mouth and screamed. The blast knocked Terra off the rock she was on, but he now had no way of getting out of the ground. Terra slowly stood up, blood running through cracks on her stone face.

Terra: You son of a bitch...I'll kill you slowly for that.

Sonic: Hey, you're the one supplying the fuel.

Terra: You f!

Terra applied more pressure. Sonic cried out in pain.

**Bridge**

Mammoth ripped the top off the car, allowing those trapped inside to climb out.

Mammoth: What did all this?

Lady: It was a monster…a horrible green monster!

Mammoth: Green, huh?

Changeling: Congratulations, dude! You know your colors. Next, why don't you tell me what a GREEN light means?

Mammoth: Real funny, Beast Boy.

Changeling: DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Changeling scowled at him from his position on top of the bridge. He was sitting down, one leg dangling from the edge.

Mammoth: Come down here and make me.

Changeling: Nah. I'll wait until you're up here.

Mammoth was grabbed from behind.

Panthra: And Panthra will make sure you get there.

Mammoth: Ergh! There's nothing freakier then a girl with vast amounts of body hair.  
Panthra: It's fur, you idiot.

Panthra hurled Mammoth upward. Changeling changed into a gorilla-beast and wait for him to get high enough to smack back down to the ground. To his surprise, Mammoth grabbed his arm and they both toppled over the side.

Changeling: (grinning) Good one dude. Looks like we both go splat now.

Mammoth: I'm willin' to bet I'll live. Are you?

Changeling's grin faded. He wasn't. He shifted into a giant winged beast, hoping Mammoth's grip would come loose during the change. It didn't and to make matters worse, Panthra leapt up and latched on to his other limb. Panthra wasn't just some really strong luchador in this reality. Hoping to increase her overall strength and agility, Panthra was submitted to experimental testing with feline DNA. They got the strength and agility in spades. The problem was that she was as lethal as her namesake…not to mention covered in fur and had grown a tail. She was also pretty freaking heavy, at least that was Changeling's point of view. Unable to maintain lift with that much added weight in such…inconvenient places, he plummeted to the ground. Lucky for him he had slowed their descent enough for them to barely get hurt.

Mammoth: Two against one…ain't that a little unfair?

Panthra: I believe that was the point.

Changeling: Yeah, this isn't about having a fair fight. This is about you dying.

Panthra: You're not allowed to kill him.

Changeling: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HIM THAT!

Changeling sighed and transformed into a rhino-beast. Mammoth braced himself and caught him in mid-charge.

Mammoth: Gotta do better then that.

Mammoth's leg was suddenly in agony. Panthra had slammed her foot against it, breaking the bone...and while he was no Superman, he was pretty high on the resistance to damage scale. Unable to stop Changeling anymore, he found himself slammed against a car. Changeling shifted back and stepped away, cackling.

Changeling: Not so tough now, eh baldo? Funny thing is…I'm not through with you yet.

Changeling became a yeti-beast and reached down.

Mammoth: Oh sh…

**Mall**

Krystal: Oh have they no shame? Attacking my sacred ground! Oh the insanity of it all!

Krystal sighed and looked around. All the stores she shopped at…trashed. The clothing torn to shreds. Only one person would behave in such a bestial manner.

Krystal: Shade! C'mon out!

Silence. Krystal shifted tactics. She whistled.

Krystal: Here boy! Come on! Mama's gotta treat for you!

With a loud snarl, Shade leapt from the wall that he had been scaling. Using his shadows as hooks, he burrows small, but stable holes into the wall, allowing him to climb walls like an insect. Krystal covered herself and disappeared in a flash of light. Shade hissed as she reappeared on the fourth floor. It was a big mall.

Krystal: Too slow, Shadie boy!

Krystal's ears picked up a sharp noise in the air. She moved just as an arrow whizzed past her head.

Krystal: Holy biscuits with butter!

Speedy: And that was just one of my normal arrows.

Krystal: I'm in trouble aren't I?

Shade appeared behind her and clawed at her, scratching deep into her back.

Krystal: That's a yes. I don't suppose either of you are up to talking this out over tea? Coffee maybe?

Speedy: Sorry. Caffeine's not good for you, you know?

Shade pounced. Krystal blinded him and ducked out of the way. This sent him over the edge. Krystal gasped and jumped for him, grabbing his leg.

Krystal: Can't…let you go splat…HRRK!

Krystal tried to ignore the arrow now lodged in her shoulder and pulled her brother up. He stared at her in confusion. She had saved him…why did that make his head hurt?

**Park**

Blackfire dodged the incoming starbolts that rained down on her.

Blackfire: Pretty sneaky, sis.

Starfire: Curse you and your knowledge of early 90's board game commercials!

Blackfire: Whatever. Honestly I don't know what you guys were thinking. You know you can't beat me, sis. You've tried. I was weak before, but I'm stronger then you now. Just accept it and go home.

Starfire: Not without your head!

Blackfire and Starfire clashed, trying to overpower one another. Blackfire was winning when she was attacked from behind. She was thrown down. She hissed as she held her leg. She had been shot. How the hell could she have been so careless? Someone stepped out of the bushes. He had blonde hair…but what held her gaze most was his piercing green eyes. Wait…that was Jerich…!

Starfire: …are you done?

Blackfire/Jericho: Yes. Wish I hadn't shot her though. That really hurts.

Starfire: Live with it. Embrace it. Pain is the confirmation that you are still alive.

Jericho: Cheery.

Starfire: I blame Raven's choice in music.

**Movie Theater**

Gizmo grumbled to himself as he wandered the trashed theater.

Gizmo: (muttering) Lousy good for nothing asswipes…ruining a perfectly good…ooo, I didn't know they were making a sequel to that…perfectly good movie theater.

Cyborg: Ya know…talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.

Gizmo: And you'd know.

Gizmo activated his spider legs. He hated letting the bad guys tower over him. Very insecure, this one.

Cyborg: You're probably asking yourself…what's he up to? Giving away his location…fighting me man-to-man…

Gizmo: Actually I think you're just a brain-dead moron.

Cyborg: I'm not the one who walked head first into a trap.

Gizmo: A trap! Oh noes! Like I didn't know that already.

Cyborg frowned. Something was wrong…he was struck from behind and sent into a wall. The other Gizmo stuck out his tongue and faded from sight.

Gizmo: Now who walked into a trap, loser?

Cyborg got back up, his breath hissing in his voice changer.

Cyborg: Still you.

Gizmo blinked and suddenly his pack was fried. He swore loudly and threw it off him as it sizzled. Kilowatt stepped out of the shadows, electricity still crackling at his fingertips. Cyborg stepped over to him and cracked his knuckles. Gizmo gulped.

Gizmo: I'm so boned…

**Book store**

Jinx sighed as she nudged her way through the pile of books. She really liked that store. She was an avid collector of graphic novels, not to mention they made great lattés.

Raven: **I do so love books, don't you? While I detest most things humanity has come up with, I must admit…literature and music are not amongst those things. These stores…lined with so many books…I'll admit, it was difficult to destroy it at all. I tried to spare the books, but…you know how things can sometimes go different then you planned.**

Raven was sitting in the only remaining chair, a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She blew on it…which caused it to bubble more. She sniffed it and dumped it on the face of a body lying next to her. It melted it right off, revealing the gray bone underneath.

Raven: **I never did like coffee. No amount of cream and sugar could ever change that for me.**

Jinx: Am I the only one you talk to this much?

Raven thought about it for a moment.

Raven: **In total, or just amongst you HIVE members?**

Jinx: Just us.

Raven: **Then yes. Sonic would be a close second, but let's not get into that today. I've grown tired of that old subject. Ah, how rude of me. I didn't offer you a chair.**

Raven raised her hand. A broken chair lifted off the ground and flew at her. Jinx shot it with a jinx bolt, causing it to shatter, the pieces of lumber not even coming close to her.

Jinx: Get up.

Raven: **Cocky, aren't we? You know don't you? You're not stupid, I must admit to that. Your leadership has kept your friends alive this long, you must be doing something right.**

Jinx: This is a trap.

A horn sounded and a vortex opened behind her. Jinx yelped as her ponytail was grabbed. Raven sighed and stood up, kicking the chair away.

Raven: **Herald, I wasn't done speaking with my rival here.**

Herald: Not my problem.

Jinx slammed her elbow into the Herald's stomach. He let go of her hair and stumbled back. She sent a curse toward Raven but she flew over the pink bolt. Raven lifted several book cases and flung them at her. Jinx jumped back…and right into a portal the Herald had opened. She found herself back where she started. She leapt back again, but couldn't move in time. She was pinned.

**Museum**

Red X shook her head as she looked at the paintings. All of them had been defaced.

Red X: How childish…

Robin: Or modern art. It all looks the same to me.

Robin was leaning against the wall, tossing a statue's head up and down. He stopped and held it up.

Robin: "Alas poor Yorick. I knew him, Horatio. A man of infinite jest."

Red X: You've read Hamlet. Whoopie.

Robin: Aren't we cranky? Maybe it has something to do with a certain boy in red spandex? Hmm?

Red X clenched her fists.

Red X: You…

Red X leapt forward, catching Robin completely off guard. Her fist slammed across his jaw and he stumbled back as she kicked him in the gut. She backhanded him, making him stagger. She tried to jab him in the nose but he caught it. He punched her in the gut. As she doubled over he patted her on the back, leaned down and whispered into her ear.

Robin: Let's try this again.

Red X: Go to hell!

She tossed him across the room and fired numerous projectiles at him. Robin staggered back, covering his face with his arms. She fired another projectile. This one went way off target. Robin looked up.

Robin: You've got to be kidding…

An old bi-plane fell on Robin. Red X let out her breath shakily.

Red X: Never bring him up around me.

Kid Flash: Ah, baby. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't like me.

Red X turned and gasped. Leaning against the wall, cocky as ever was Kid Flash.

Red X: No…it's not possible! I saw you…

Kid Flash: Pfft. You don't even know WHAT you saw. I went too fast, that's true. In doing so I got caught in the Speed Force. It wasn't easy, but I managed to force my way back into this world before I was sucked into it forever.

Red X: I beat you once…

Kid Flash: 'cause you caught me off guard. Not this time, Candy-lips.

Kid Flash blurred and suddenly Red X was in a large amount of pain as Kid Flash's fist connected with her stomach repeatedly.

Kid Flash: Never again.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Night of the Ravager"**

**Chapter Three**

**Carnival**

Sonic had passed out. Terra sighed in boredom and kicked his head.

Terra: Wake up. This is dull unless you're awake!

Aqualad: Looks like phase one is a success.

Terra: Phase one? What, there's a phase two? I didn't hear about a phase two.

Aqualad held up his arms. A high pressure water jet slammed into Terra. She held her ground, burying her feet slightly to help her.

Terra: (sputtering) Double crossing sissy-boy dressing…

Terra cried out in pain as the cracked parts of her skin began to flake off. She was going to bleed to death at this rate.

Terra: Stop! I said…STOP!

Terra triggered an earthquake, bring the carnival down around them. Aqualad had to move out of the way as several rides started to fall apart. Terra panted as the water went away. Then she noticed the large shadow over head…and it was getting larger.

Terra: Is that the Ferris Whe…

CRASH!

Aqualad: (into communicator) She's a little banged up, but no worse then the hero.

Ravager: Good. My men will bring them back.

Aqualad: And my payment?

Ravager: When all services are rendered. You're not finished. Not yet.

Aqualad shut the communicator down.

**Bridge**

Mammoth hit the bridge railing and Changeling began to apply pressure to his spinal cord. Suddenly he was hit from behind. Mammoth almost toppled over, but Panthra grabbed him. Unfortunately, it was by his injured leg. She lifted him back up and slammed his head onto the ground.

Changeling: What the hell are you doing?  
Panthra: My job, green one.

Changeling: Say what?

Panthra pulled her fist back and clobbered the stunned Changeling.

Panthra: (communicator) Job finished.

**Mall**

Krystal stood, swaying. The cuts on her back combined with the arrow in her shoulder made for a decent amount of blood loss. Besides, she couldn't be sure, but she could swear the arrow was tipped with something. Shade cocked his aching head.

Krystal: (spaced out, singing) When the merry-go-round broke…

She fell over. She uttered one last word before passing out.

Krystal: …down.

Speedy: Weirdo.

Shade wasn't sure what to do now. Part of him wanted to help his little sister. The other part wanted to simply kill Speedy for the sake of killing. The two parts decided that both things were pretty much the same, so he leapt at Speedy. Speedy blocked his attack with his bow.

Speedy: Damn freak…

Shade bit Speedy's hand. Speedy grabbed an arrow and jammed it into Shade's side. He bit harder, pain meaning little to him. Speedy jammed it again. The drugs on the tip began to take effect and Shade's vision began to swim. He passed out, his teeth still in Speedy's hand.

Speedy: (communicator) Hurry up and get your men down here. I can't get my hand out of the freaking thing's mouth!

**Park**

Starfire sat on the bench, waiting to hear from her friends. She sighed as she noticed Jericho looking at his/her endowments, fascinated.

Starfire: Please go do that somewhere else. You Earth males are so easily distracted.

Jericho: You're just jealous.

Starfire's face twitched. Jericho had struck a nerve.

Starfire: Jealous? Me? I most certainly am not. Why would I be?

Jericho: Your sister is obviously better looking then you.

Starfire was sorely tempted to kill the boy right now. Maybe she'd just squeeze that bandaged bullet wound until he cried. Yeah, that would work too.

Starfire: Nonsense! We are practically twins, save for our hair and eyes.

Jericho: But she's in much better shape. You got a little bit of a gut there…

Starfire grabbed Jericho by his/her head. She had no such thing!

Starfire: Listen you…oh no…

Jericho left Blackfire's body, knocking her out as he left and entered Starfire's.

Jericho: (communicator) This is Jericho. This was a piece of cake. She didn't see it coming.

**Theater**

Gizmo backed up to the wall. He pulled his goggles down.

Gizmo: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on, would you?  
Cyborg: Oh, you know I…

Kilowatt zapped Cyborg. His systems overloaded and he shut down.

Gizmo: Uh…okay. I don't suppose this means you had a change of…

ZAP.

**Book Store**

Jinx struggled to get the shelf off her, but it was no use. She had no leverage. If she could just move her hand…she might be able to jinx the shelf and get it off that way.

Raven: **Poor little girl. How will you get out of this one?**

Jinx: Give me a second and I'll show you.

Raven laughed and, once again, Jinx couldn't stop the shudder from going down her spine.

Raven: **Such brave words.**

The Herald blew his horn and Raven suddenly found herself being pulled in.

Raven: **Wha…! Damn you…! I should have predicted this…**

Raven removed the shelf from Jinx just as she was sucked inside. Jinx stood up.

Herald: So she let you go. I'll just take care of you the same way.

Herald put the horn to his lips and Jinx sent a curse toward it just as he blew. The vortex opened behind him and sucked him in. The vortex closed when he was gone and the horn fell to the ground. Jinx picked it up, curious.

Jinx: This guy needs to empty his spit tube.

Jinx adjusted her hair and something snapped. She pulled out the broken hair….holding…thing…and threw it to the ground, annoyed.

Jinx: My patience is reaching its end.

**Museum**

Red X tried to catch Kid Flash in her goop again, but he wasn't falling for it.

Kid Flash: Gotta say though…you really screwed things up when you killed Robin.

Red X: Shut up!

Kid Flash: I was supposed to bring you both back. Now what the hell am I going to do?

Red X: SHUT UP!

Kid Flash zipped past her, punching her repeatedly. She was getting frustrated. Without a plan of action, all she could do was fire projectiles at him. It was hopeless. A final barrage of punches to her face and head rendered her unconscious. Kid Flash picked her up and ran off. Why bother Ravager if he could deliver her himself? Robin crawled out of the wreckage and dusted himself off. He KNEW this would happen! That's what the escape hatch in the floor he painstakingly installed was for (and it wasn't easy to do without anyone noticing, believe me). He took out his communicator and activated the locator function. All signals (save for Raven's) were moving toward one spot. Raven was already there. His friends were caught. Then he pulled out Red X's communicator. He had swiped it during the fight, just as he had placed a tracking device on her, just in case his friends lost their communicators. Fiddling around with it, he managed to activate its tracking systems. He got the same result…with on difference. One wasn't moving toward the spot. It was moving toward him. Uh oh. The door creaked open and Jinx entered.

Robin: Well, well. Look who's left.

Jinx: What! That's…

Robin: Red X's communicator. I know. I was there when I swiped it.

Jinx: Where is she?

Robin shrugged and leaned against the wreckage behind him.

Robin: Haven't a clue. Same place Raven went I imagine.

Jinx: What's going on here? Why were you working with those guys? You've always been against working with others.

Robin: The greedy money grubbing types don't sit well with us. We were promised, however, that you would be taken down. It would seem that, for the most part, we've gotten that. Unfortunately it seems the partners we've been assigned had orders to turn on us when we finished with you. Doesn't that figure? Nice hair, by the way.

Jinx's hair was down completely…and rather messy. Lots of frizz. That wasn't the point. Jinx folded her arms.

Jinx: You should have expected something like this.

Robin: I did. That's why I let Red X think she killed me. I must admit, she came closer then I thought she would. She's developing major anger issues. You might want to get that looked at.

Jinx turned to leave, much to Robin's surprise.

Robin: Where you going?

Jinx: To save my team.

Robin: Not alone you're not. I'm coming with you.

Jinx: Why?

Robin: Let's see…he has MY team…my friends…my girlfriend (or the girl I sleep with a lot at least) and I don't trust you not to send my friends up the river when you spring them.

Jinx: You're sharp as a tack.

Robin: You want help or not?

Jinx: Yours? I'd rather not.

Robin: I see. And how will you get to them?

Jinx paused.

Jinx: Sonic has the keys to the car…I knew I should have gotten him to make spares.

Robin: I rest my case. The T-ship could get us there.

Jinx: You expect me to trust you to FLY me someplace? For all I know, you're working with THEM!

Robin: What choice do you have?

Jinx glowered at him.

**Ravager's Lair**

Ravager's lair was located on an island in the middle of the Atlantic. Ravager stood in front of the tubes he held his captives in. The injured had been patched up. The purpose of which was unknown to them. The tubes seemed to nullify their powers. In fact, they couldn't even move anything below their necks.

Sonic: Huh, hey…masked dude? Going to let us in on your plan of world domination any time soon?

Changeling: Who cares about that! SOMEBODY SCRATCH MY NOSE!

Ravager sighed. They hadn't shut up since they had woken up. Most likely it was some sort of way to get back at him for catching them. Some people were sore losers.

Krystal: I have to use the bathroom!

Ravager: Hold it in. As to your question, Michael…

Raven: (hood down) Your name is Michael? How…normal.

Sonic: Was that a compliment? How…backhanded.

Ravager: You're going to be my servants.

Starfire: The princess of Tamaran is no one's servant!

Terra: We don't obey anyone!

Ravager: You won't have a choice. If not to save your own lives…then to save the ones of those you care about. For example…

Ravager pressed a button and Changeling was electrocuted. Terra clenched her teeth in rage.

Terra: Stop…

Ravager: Why?

Terra: Because I told you to!

Ravager: You need a better reason then that.

Terra's eyes shot back to Changeling who was still twitching.

Terra: …I'll do whatever you ask if you do!

Ravager pressed the button again and Changeling stopped twitching.

Terra: But you better not slip up…one mistake and it'll be your last.

Ravager: I'll keep that in mind. Know that at all times, most of you will be in these tubes.

Mammoth: Damn you…

Robin and Jinx watched this in the ventilation shaft.

Robin: This is bad.

Jinx: We have to get them out of there…first and foremost. If we don't they'll be used against us.

Robin: Can you jinx it?

Jinx: I think so. Unless he's got it protected somehow.

Robin: …I have an idea. You free them. This won't be pleasant. Trust me.

Jinx: Trust you? I was afraid you say something like that.

Robin undid the grate and landed behind Ravager. He spun and ducked just under Robin's kicking foot.

Robin: Let them go…or at least let my team go. Screw the others.

Blackfire: You're all heart, Robin.

Ravager: I don't think so. Stand back…or I'll kill them.

Robin: Go ahead.

Robin pulled out his staff.

Robin: Give me an excuse to shove this up your ass.

Ravager: Do you really want their deaths on your conscience?

Robin: Not really. I'll take my distress out on you though.

Jinx crept behind the tubes and sent a jinx wave. Each tube began to crack. The cracks nullified the…nullification effect the tubes had on their captives. They broke free. Terra ripped a chunk of the floor up and hopped on to it.

Terra: Remember how I warned you about slipping up? Guess what, chump? You just did.

Ravager snapped his fingers and his hired goons arrived, backed up by several dozen nameless henchmen.

Ravager: …where's the Herald?

Jinx: Floating in another dimension without his horn.

Raven: **Nice.**

Ravager: Take them.

Aqualad: Aaaaa….no.

Ravager: What?

Speedy: Are you nuts? They outnumber us and half of them are demented.

Krystal: Hey!

Speedy: Not your half!

Krystal: Oh…oh, right.

Blackfire: Oi…

With that, the villains for hire left.

Changeling: Can we just crush them now?

Robin: Of course. Titans, G…

Jinx snapped her fingers and the Titans collapsed.

Robin: Wha…what the hell!

Jinx: Added effect and a little something I used on you on the way over. I'm tired of this, Robin. We fight and you run. It's the same thing every time. This time you're going to jail.

Starfire: …most diabolical of you. We are rubbing off upon you, Jinx. Best beware.

Jinx turned to Ravager.

Jinx: And you're coming too.

Ravager: I don't think so.

Jinx: HIVE, together!

It didn't take long for the nameless henchmen to form a nice neat pile in the center of the room. That taken care of, they turned their attention to the fleeing Ravager. Red X launched an X-arang at his leg, knocking him over. Gizmo fired his stun gun, but Ravager rolled out of the way and stood back up.

Ravager: I didn't want to use this…but I have no choice.

Ravager turned a dial on his gauntlet. There was a hiss from within his costume. They're eyes widened as Ravager began to grow larger before their eyes.

Gizmo: What the hell!

Red X: Venom…

Blackfire: Who what who what?

Jinx: Venom is a powerful steroid-like drug. It causes massive muscle growth at the cost of brain power. It also makes them extremely…

Ravager ran forward and swung at them. They were all knocked away.

Jinx: (dazed) …violent.

Krystal: Ya don't say…

Ravager came at them again, bringing his fist down toward Jinx. Mammoth caught his fist as it came down.

Jinx: Mammoth, don't! Your leg!

Mammoth: I was tryin' not to think about that…

Gizmo fired his stun gun again, but the souped up Ravager didn't even notice it. Not good. Blackfire flew forward, hitting him like a battering ram. Ravager grabbed Blackfire by the leg and slammed her into the wall. Before he could do it again he was hit by a sonic blast. Ravager charged at Sonic. He jumped over him with ease and Ravager was hit with a blinding light. He went head first into a wall, but was still up and about. Jinx used a curse on the floor he was standing on, causing the metal bend violently. He was sent sprawling. Red X jumped up and kicked him across the face. He grabbed at her, but she ducked underneath him, jumped up, and kicked the back of his head. He spun around and caught her by the throat.

Ravager: Back! All of you or I'll snap her neck like a twig!

The others stayed back, as one would expect.

Ravager: (whisper) You…you're the reason I attack the HIVE in the first place, Red X…or should I say, Rose Wilson?

Red X: How…how…?

Ravager: Before I kill you and your friends, there's something you should know.

He brought her close.

Ravager: I'm the one who hired Kid Flash to seduce you. Frankly I was hoping he'd go further then…

Red X screamed in fury and grabbed the knob on his wrist. Before he could do anything she twisted it and ripped it off. He threw her aside and tried desperately to stop the flow of venom into his brain. He couldn't. He had made sure the tubes were not in plain sight so that they couldn't be severed. He could feel his brain start to fry. Thought became difficult. Soon he was drooling.

Jinx: …what did you do?

Red X: He's probably strong enough to make Superman feel his punches…but dumber then a sack of bricks. Once the effect of the venom fades, he'll be completely harmless…permanently brain damaged. Let's get the Titans to jail.

Red X walked off, her fists tightly clenched.

Gizmo: Mammoth, make a note. We're not gonna tease Red X about guys…ever.

Mammoth: Gotcha.

Blackfire helped Mammoth to the T-ship…which would soon be the H-ship. Suckers. You snooze, you lose. They others followed when Sonic suddenly stopped.

Sonic: Hey, Jinx.

Jinx: (stopping) Yeah?

Sonic: I like your hair like that. I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful, but you proved me wrong.

Jinx: But…my hair's a mess…

Sonic: Yeah, but it's not in that ponytail anymore. Don't get me wrong, you looked good before…but in my opinion you look better with your hair down. Hmm…maybe if you cut it a little shorter…

Jinx: Forget it.

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: Just a suggestion.

Jinx: …uh…Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah?

Jinx: This is probably gonna sound kinda forward…but I've never done anything like this before so…uh…when we get back…you wanna make out?

Sonic groaned.

Sonic: The one day…THE ONE DAY ask me that, and I've got bruised ribs…oh the hell with it. Just don't squeeze too tight.

Sonic kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. She smiled and they walked to the ship together.

Raven: **Make out? That's it? Chicken-bitch! You can do better then that!**

Jinx: Not every girl is a slut like you. We'll be back for you later. Your curse will last until I cancel it.

Raven: **Oooh…you say that to my face! Come back here! When I regain the ability to move, I'll break out of jail then rearrange that pretty face of yours!**

Shade growled.

Raven: **Now, now…no need to get upset, Shade. …after all…**

Raven muttered to herself and stood up, popping her neck. The HIVE had already left.

Raven: **I'm a sorceress myself. Foolish little girl…to think she could out magic the likes of me! I, who defeated Tri…**

Changeling: Stop gloating and free us! My nose still itches!

Raven: **Huh? Oh, right. Of course.**

**THE END**


End file.
